The Half-Blood Who Shouldn't Be Alive
by mehbutterfly
Summary: Percy, Jason, and Leo have been chosen by the gods to go on a quest together. Turns out they have to teach a girl to live in the current world. It turns out to be a harder challenge than anyone could have imagined. (Not very good at summaries. I just hope you read it! Rated M for some situations that may occur later on.)
1. Chapter 1

Percy walked down the street towards his mother's apartment when he saw a familiar man in a postal carriers outfit on the side of the road. He had black hair speckled with gray here and there. He was on a phone, and on the antenna sat two snakes, George and Martha. Percy stopped and stuffed his hands deep down into his jean pockets to play with his sword, Riptide, which Percy walked down the street towards his mother's apartment when he saw a familiar man in a postal carriers outfit on the side of the road. He had black hair speckled with gray here and there. He was on a phone, and on the antenna sat two snakes, George and Martha. Percy stopped and stuffed his hands deep down into his jean pockets to play with his sword, Riptide, which always made him feel more secure. Whenever a god came around, Percy knew something good never came from it.

"Hermes?" Percy asked.

The man glanced up and said a quick goodbye to whomever he was speaking to. He stuffed the cell phone into his chest pocket and walked towards Percy.

_Hey! _George hissed.

Hermes ignored the snake's protest. "Percy. Nice to see you again. You look as healthy as usual."

Percy sighed. "Can we just get to the point?"

Hermes raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Rough day?"

"Understatement." Percy muttered.

"Well, I need to hurry along with this. I need to deliver a package, and you're the package."

"Wait, what?" Percy freaked.

"George, Martha. Olympus."

In a blink of an eye, Percy was standing in the meeting hall of Olympus. The Gods all sat in there own chairs. They were placed in a U shape. Above them was the star filled sky filled with thousands of constellations. Percy stood there dumbfounded.

"Perceus Jackson," Zeus boomed, "We have called you here to declare a quest only for you and two others. The two others have already been chosen for you. They are waiting outside for you. There, you will be briefed, but I want you to remember something. Us gods asked this of you specifically. Do not mess it up. You're dismissed."

Percy walked out. He was super confused. He had no idea what was going on. When he looked down the long white marble pathway, he saw to familiar faces. Jason, son of Zeus, and Leo, son of Hephaestus. They waved him over and Percy walked over.

"Do you know the quest?" They all said at the same time.

"Great! No one knows the quest!" Jason yelled.

"Well, someone actually does." Said a voice from behind Percy.

He turned around to see a tall blonde guy in jeans and a blue tee. He had blonde wavy hair. He had a tan and blue eyes. You could immediately tell he was a god by the way he glowed.

"Apollo." Percy said.

"Well, I must accompany you guys on this quest until a certain point. So let's get to the point of the quest. There is a girl who we must capture. It is hard for us gods to find her, so we are asking you demigods to help us. Once we find her, you must, well, to state it plainly, tame her."

"And we need your help why?" Leo asked.

"Watch how you speak to me, 'kay? Anyways, it's my fault we have to do this. I was supposed to guard her, but I was stupid and got tricked. In the end, the other gods decided that they couldn't just keep her locked up forever, so they'll let her out once she learns how the real world is."

"Alright, but who is 'she'?" Jason asked.

"That is for you to find out. I can take us to the location where we last spotted her, and then we will split into pairs. Me and Leo, Percy and Jason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Less people in a group, less of a threat to her."

Apollo snapped his fingers, and a bright SUV flew down from the sky and landed right in front of them. Apollo ushered them in and got into the drivers seat. He pressed the accelerator and everyone lurched back. It had only been a couple of minutes when Apollo announced their arrival.

They all climbed out into a clearing in the middle of a huge clearing. Surrounding the clearing were fir, cedar, and pine trees. It was obvious they were in a forest. Percy went to walk towards the edge of the clearing when he heard a growl.

"Oh no. Percy, get over here!" Apollo said.

Percy didn't like the tone of Apollo's voice. It was as if he was scared. Not for himself, but for Percy. Percy turned and ran back towards the rest of them. He went back to Jason's side and turned towards the forest. Two golden cougars walked gracefully out of the trees. They licked their lips like they had found their dinner for the night.

"What should we do?" Jason asked.

"We can't hurt them. It would aggravate her more than anything." Apollo said sternly.

"How can you be sure they are hers?" Leo asked.

"I can tell her markings from a mile away."

"She's marked these animals?" Jason asked.

_Yes I have. _Said a voice that came from the forest.

They all glanced up at the forest to see a sleek black panther with glowing blue eyes walk up between the two cougars. The moonlight seemed to focus its light on her now. The cougars backed up behind her as though she was their mother.

"Luna!" Apollo pleaded. Percy glanced at the god and saw a look he had never thought of seeing on a god. It was absolute desperation. There seemed to be a quiet conversation between them and Luna seemed to lower her guard.

_Lucy, Phillip, go. Now. _Luna ordered. The cougars reluctantly ran off. _So the gods will let me go if I learn how the world works now days? These three will teach me?_

"Yes. Just cooperate and all will be well." Apollo said.

Luna thought for a moment. _Alright, I will allow them to teach me how to talk normally and how the world works. They can room with me. Grab your stuff and follow, half-bloods. _

Percy, Leo, and Jason grabbed their bags and ran after the panther. Percy could already tell this was going to be rough.

Jason was super confused as to what was going on. How in the world could a panther learn to live in the human world? She would be captured and thrown into a zoo in seconds. He also once met a girl named Luna, but she was definitely not a panther. He hoped not. She had been a half-blood. She was the only one who defeated their guards with ease. She made it into the gate and got to the bridge when she encountered Jason. Jason was sure she was a child of Venus, or Aphrodite, when he met her. Her beauty had been far past one of a mortal, nonetheless one of a demigod. Frank had thought her to be a goddess at first, but when they asked her if she was one, she laughed and denied being a goddess. They fought and she was allowed to stay at camp, even if she killed to of their own. Then one day, she vanished. His first love just disappeared with no word of where she was going. Jason shook the depressing thoughts away and focused on the quest they were on.

They had just stopped and were standing at the mouth of the cave. Luna passed into it, but when Leo tried to enter, he slammed straight into an invisible wall. Luna glanced back, and if panthers could smile, she did.

"It's a barrier like Camp Half-Blood." Percy said.

"So she has to give us permission to enter?" Jason asked as he helped Leo back onto his feet.

"Yes."

_I would need to know your names in order to do so. _Luna said.

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"I'm Jason Grace."

"I'm Leo Valdez."

Luna seemed to glare at Percy, but granted them access. She walked with no problem on the cave floor, but Jason was afraid he would fall on the slick floor. There was a dim light ahead of them when torches ignited themselves on the twisting pathway.

_Damn torches. Now I have another thing to deal with. _She grumbled.

They walked into the huge opening. There was a nice, huge clear blue lake in the center that was rimmed with white sand, kind of like one of those tropical beaches you always dream of going to. The lake had a nice silvery glow that lit the whole room up. Next to it was a huge log cabin. It had to dark brown French doors in the front that were wide open.

_Alright, inside are three bedrooms. You must all choose one. Inside the rooms are closets that give you any clothes you want to wear. There is a refrigerator and oven in the kitchen. Reach your hand in either one of those and you will receive whatever food or drink you desire. There are restrooms in each room. I must also remind you that the house is modeled to look how I want it to look on the inside. Mess with that and I will have your head. The rooms will change themselves to how you desire, so do not fret about that. The lake is for recreational uses only. It leads into a hot spring if you swim along with it. _Luna said.

They walked inside and Jason gasped. The walls and floor were white marble. Lining it were gold drawings. In them you saw drawings of Greek history. One was Hercules fighting a sea monster. Another was Perseus killing Medusa. One was of . . . Percy holding Jupiter's lightning bolt!

"Percy! Look at this!" Jason pointed down at the picture of Percy.

"Wow. Dude, that looks just like me."

"I wish I could draw that well." Leo said.

_The house updates the carvings for me whenever something happens in Greek history. _Luna said.

They all shut up as she curled up on a white couch. _You guys should head to bed. I would like to show you guys around tomorrow._

They walked up a set of spiral stairs. At the top were three sets of doors. One large, medium, and small. They glanced at each other.

"So, who gets which?"

"I declare a rock, paper, scissors war! Whoever wins first gets the largest, then so on and so forth." Leo said with an impish grin.

"I like that plan, how about you Percy?" Jason asked.

"Sure."

The first round, Leo won. The second round, Percy won. So that left Jason in the smallest of the three. Jason collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Jason looked around and saw he was in a wide field full of the prettiest flowers. In the middle ran a small creek. A girl with a long black braid over her shoulder ran around giggling. A guy by the creek was staring at her and smiled. When the girl turned towards the man at the creek, he realized it was the Luna that had come to his camp. She ran towards the guy and she jumped into his arms. He held her close. His smile soon turned to a sad expression. He pulled her from the tight embrace and looked her straight in the eye.

"I have to leave soon. My father says I must."

"Why don't we just leave our god parts behind and run away? I love you, Perseus." She said it with such emotion that Jason wanted to comfort her through the pain she was feeling.

"I love you too, Luna, but no one can run away from the gods. Poseidon says I must."

"Yes, but they can't make us do anything."

"Don't say that in front of a god." Perseus warned.

Luna seemed to accept that she couldn't do anything to change his mind. She got a bright gleam in her eyes and shoved him into the creek. Now that Jason had a good look at him, he looked almost exactly like Percy. The similarity was terrifyingly close, except this Percy had blonde hair.

"Just promise me you will come back alive." She asked him.

"I swear on the River Styx." He said with a smile. He kissed her cheek and pulled her in.

The scene changed to a dark, stormy day. It was pouring rain. Jason still stood in the field, but all the flowers were dead and the creek was only filled with the water from the rain. Luna stood over a grave. In ancient greek, it read Perseus. Luna cried silently as she stood in the rain.

"You promised!" She shouted and threw crippled flowers down at the grave.

The scene changed once again to a small cabin. A fire burned in the fireplace. Luna had a man with graying hair pinned to the wall. He had a shaggy beard and he was very scrawny. His amber eyes seemed clouded, as if he was somewhere far away, but his body still seemed to remain there.

"Why did you kill Perseus?" She screamed.

"Well, my one and only thing left that I have to remember your mother was going to be taken away from me. It was the only way to keep some memories of your mother still with me." The man said.

"Is that all I am to you? An object? You killed someone just to keep a memory? It's ridiculous!" She screamed. Her hair seemed to start floating around her. Her body glowed with a bright silver light. She screamed and Jason wasn't quite sure as to what happened. He saw her let go of the man and he fell to the floor. Jason knew the man was dead. Luna dropped to her knees and sobbed.

Jason jumped up and glanced around. Then he remembered he was at the panther's house. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His face was a little pink from crying in his sleep. He looked at his blonde hair and it was sticking up in weird places. He slipped into the shower and took a warm bath. When he just slipped his towel on and walked back into the bedroom, Percy peeked in.

"Hey, have you used your closet yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well, let's say you want a pink shirt with a rainbow and a unicorn on it, you can get it."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. Watch."

He stuck his hand in the closet and pulled out a pink shirt with a rainbow and unicorn on it. It was even his size. Jason thought for a moment and stuck his hand in there. He felt his hand holding something. He pulled it out and got what he wanted. A gray tee shirt, jeans, and a pair of underwear were in his hands. He went into the bathroom and changed quickly. Him and Percy walked down the stairs and were talking when Percy came to a halt. He stared with wide eyes at something at the end of the stairs. Jason looked to follow his gaze when he saw the thing he was staring at.

A girl lied on a couch. She was nude from head to toe. She had long black waves that fell around her. She had a nice light tan. She had huge breasts. Jason recognized her right away. It was Luna. The panther must have also been the one from his past as well.

"Who is she?" Percy asked.

Jason ignored Percy and walked over to Luna. HE asked a question he already knew with a trembling voice. "Luna?"

Her eyes shot open and baby blue eyes stared at him.

**Note from mehbutterfly:**

**Thanks for reading! I know it's long, but I appreciate you reading it all the way! I would like it if you would leave a review on ways I could improve. I hope to get another chapter in, but I'm not sure if it will happen soon.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luna stared into Jason's eyes. It was silent for a while until she finally remembered bits and pieces. She sat up slowly. She was awfully sore from all the transformations she had been doing with Phillip and Lucy. It had been a few years since she had done any and it had finally felt good to be free.

Luna yawned and looked at them. They were staring at her strangely.

"Is there something wrong? You look like you've just seen Medusa."

"I, uh, um, you tell her Jason!" Percy said; punching Jason in the shoulder lightly.

Jason glared at Percy, and then looked back at Luna. "You're, uh, naked?"

Luna glanced down and saw she was naked. She sighed and stood up. She stretched a little and then walked around. She was trying her best to make them uncomfortable. Definitely Percy. She wanted the look alike of her past love to get away from her before she took him within her grasp. He would never be able to leave once she got him within her hands. To be able to hold a man she once loved within her arms once again was like a dream. A very far away dream. Until this Percy fellow came prancing in.

She walked over to Percy and stared at him intently. He seemed to take a sudden "interest" in his feet. He was just like Perseus. She could make him uncomfortable, but he wouldn't say anything.

She chuckled. "I'm messing with you. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to get by."

He shuffled by and she hopped by gracefully. Luna could feel their stares on her back. She went into the smallest room and stuck her hand in the closet. She pulled out a short silver Greek chiton. She slipped it on and went into a hidden room. It held thousands of books and things that she had collected throughout her long life. She grabbed a bow and her quiver that gave her an unlimited supply of arrows. She rubbed her thumb over the word Τέλεια στόχος. This was the old bow her mother made. The word, in Greek, roughly translated to Perfect Aim. She pressed the T and it folded melted into her skin. It took the form of a crescent moon on the inside of her right wrist. The quiver automatically turned into a necklace with a small blue gem stone. She took a deep breath and did a quick prayer to the gods as she did everyday. She walked out and carefully concealed the secret chamber.

Luna shuffled down the stairs and found Leo eating. He was eating something in a crunchy shell. It was the weirdest thing she ever saw. She walked over and stared at it.

"What is . . . that?"

His eyes bulged. "You don't know what a taco is?"

"A talk-o?" Luna tilted her head to the side in question.

"Well it sounds like talk and o, but it's spelled like t-a-c-o."

"Could I try one?"

"Sure." Leo reached into the oven and brought out a plate with two tacos. He handed it to her. She reluctantly grabbed it. She held it and took a small bite of it. Flavors burst through her mouth. At first it was spicy with a little sweet then it slowly went to a mild flavor. She recognized some ingredients like beef, lettuce, tomatoes, cheeses, and onions. It was now her favorite food.

"So this is a food in the modern world?"

"Yep. They even have taco vendors."

"I'm going to buy lots of tacos when I get out of here." She said happily.

"Could I come along?"

"If you want to. Where are Percy and Jason?"

"They wanted to go for a walk outside. Why?"

Luna dropped the taco. She got up and ran as fast as she could. She summoned her bow and her quiver formed on her back. She grabbed two arrows and notched them. She wanted to take the two boys out herself. There were huge hordes monsters around here that were very clever and could easily kill two children of the Big Three if the horde was big enough. She ran out of the ward that was wrapped around the cave system and felt a big group of monsters within fifty yards of her. She picked up her speed. There were monsters crowded around in a group. It sounded like a battle was going on. The monsters all laughed. Luna took a deep breath and examined them.

There were many assortments of monsters. She saw Lamias*, very intelligent empousa*, and kobaloi*. She was surprised to see kobaloi. They rarely were seen anymore. They were small goblin like creatures, except brown and a little more elfish than gruesome. She did a strategy plan and thought that the kobaloi would be the biggest threat. She climbed a cliff and stood at the top. She pulled back the string and aimed at the kobaloi. She had to make sure she got the right angles. It bothered her that she could see Percy and Jason getting beaten. A trickle of sweat rolled down her cheek. She let the string go and saw her arrows go whistling into the kobaloi's necks. An explosion of brown dust scattered all over the other monsters. The empousas stared in horror. Percy looked straight at Luna and her heart stopped. It was a look that Perseus had always given her. He launched an attack and killed two Lamias with one swipe of his sword. Luna regained her composure and hurtled herself off the high cliff. She took out an arrow with a timed bomb on it and hit the empousa's with it. It exploded with a lot of celestial spikes flying at them.

She landed with a thump and looked at Jason. He was badly injured. One of his eyes was already swelled shut. He was bleeding badly on his forearm. He had a bump or two on his head. Percy walked over and took in the severity of Jason's wounds. He looked to Luna with a dreadful look.

"Do you have any supplies that could heal this?" He asked warily.

"You mean nectar and ambrosia? Yes, I do have that. I think my healing abilities can help with the rest."

Luna handed her bow and quiver to Percy and jumped into the air. She furrowed her brow and concentrated on turning into a wolf. She felt her bones form and muscles stretch and contort. She felt her dress tear off and hair grow all over her body. She landed and opened her eyes.

_Throw him on my back, _Luna commanded.

Percy carefully adjusted Jason onto her back. She sprinted home and through the cave. She went into the house and scared Leo half to death. She pranced up the stairs and threw him on a bed. She went back to her normal form in a poof and grabbed a robe and threw it on. She scrambled down the stairs and grabbed a glass of nectar and a plate of ambrosia. She rushed back upstairs and sat on the bed next to him. She placed the glass to his lips and tilted his head up a little. She let him have the nectar until he finished half of the cup. His wounds were slowly closing up. She decided it would be better to heal his cuts fast before she looked at his concussion. She placed a hand over a cut on his leg and a white glow emitted from it. Immediately, it closed. Thanks to the nectar, the other ones were already tiny pink scars. Jason started to move around.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Do you know who you are?" Luna asked kindly.

"Jason Grace. You're Luna. I remember fighting some monsters . . . how did I get here?"

"These woods are infested with monsters. If they can get there hands on demigods, it's brutal. I came and found you guys just in time."

Jason's eyes widened. "Is Percy okay?"

"He's fine. Just a little beat up. I had to take care of you first."

"Why? Was I that bad?"

"Yeah. I don't want you moving around to much for the rest of today." She handed him a piece of ambrosia. "Eat this. I also need to get you something else to eat. What do you want?"

"Spaghetti?"

"Sure. Meatballs or no meatballs?"

Jason chuckled. "None."

Luna glanced back at him and walked out. She walked down to see Percy had already gotten his wounds treated. Leo sat there stupidly and stared at them both. Luna could tell he wanted to say something, but before he could, she snapped.

She grabbed Percy by the collar of his orange shirt and lifted him off his seat. "You will never leave this cave without my permission or guidance ever again. Got that?"

"Yeah. I've been wondering, but do you have a godly parent?"

Luna winced at the comment. "Yes. I do, but that has nothing to do with the situation at hand."

"Well, I was just thinking about it, and I came to a conclusion. You're Apollo's daughter."

Luna stared blankly for a moment, then bursted out in laughter. It rang through the halls of the house. Tears ran down her cheek she was laughing so hard. It was a joyous laughter. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"That man is a lecherous bastard. Definitely not my father. My godly parent was a woman. It was the reason she swore never to have children. No one knows of my existence because of this. I was often there in major stories in Greek history, but the gods made all mortals forget about that."

"Artemis?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Yes. She swore to never have kids again because she broke my father's heart when she left. It eventually drove him to insanity. I ended up killing him in the end."

Percy looked appalled. "Why did you have to kill him?"

"I didn't have to. It wasn't my intention. It just happened. Now, if you don't mind, I am trying to help someone. We may discuss all your other questions in some later time." She walked swiftly away and grabbed some spaghetti and a glass of water. She ran back up stairs and saw that Jason was in the bathroom. She set his food and water on the bed side table and leaned against the wall. She slowly sank down to the floor and began staring at the ceiling. For some reason, this Percy annoyed her. She knew he looked like Perseus, but was he really Perseus reincarnated? Perseus wasn't careless; he didn't just walk out into the middle of no where with little help. She was so agitated. She had so many conflicting feelings that made her want to rip her hair out. She couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Jason sat waiting for Luna to come back with his food. He could hear them talking downstairs. He went to turn off the lamp next to his bed and his head throbbed. He felt like someone hit him upside the head with a metal bat. _Maybe I'll just close my eyes and rest for a few seconds, _Jason thought.

* * *

_Jason opened his eyes and looked around. He was once again in that field that Perseus' grave was in. The grave had crumbled away into rubble. It was cloudy, maybe midday, and the field was back to normal. It must have been around springtime because all the flowers were all covered with unblossomed buds. Jason stood there staring at the grave. It was sad how overgrown it was, but it looked like someone had tried to clean it unsuccessfully. Jason was about to kneel down to touch it, but he heard a rustling sound behind him. He swung around to see a stranger at the edge of the bordering woods. Suddenly, his body began moving towards the woods. He stood behind a tree that bordered the field. As she got closer to the grave, he began to see the stranger closely. It was Luna. Her hair was braided messily over her down her back and she wore a large fur coat with leather pants. A quiver and bow were on her back. In her right hand was an assortment of flowers. She walked over a kneeled in front of where his grave used to be. _

_"Well, let's see. Where do I begin? Well, I'll just start. So, it's been around two hundred years since you've gone to the Underworld. I apologize for not visiting as much as I should. Well, it's not like you know that I've been visiting, right? Anyways, I brought you a bouquet. It's got dahlias. I do believe you said you liked those, right? I somehow feel awkward talking to a grave. You know, it looks like your grave took a beating. I'll have to find a way to fix that. Oh, you're probably wondering why I haven't aged since the last three hundred years of my life! Well, turns out Artemis is my mother. Yep. Even though my father told me Aphrodite. Not sure why he told me that. He never told me why. Oh, also, my father went insane and I had to kill him," She scratched the back of her head as she laughed nervously, "I guess these past three hundred years have gone by in a dream like blur. Ah! I almost forgot the biggest event! _

_"Turns out I'm counted as 'dangerous'. At first I was like, 'Wow, what a bunch of liars'. Then I soon realized I could be pretty dangerous. I didn't even realize I killed my own father until a few years ago. For some reason, that rings with irony for me. I have been taking major advantage of all my skills thanks to Artemis, and I didn't even realize that I killed someone with them. I felt so responsible and guilty that I went into a deep depression. Although it didn't last long. I still do feel guilty, but if I hold onto those feelings, then I'll never move forward in life! They said in the next month they will have a trial on whether I am guilty of being too dangerous or not. I am pretty sure that if I am counted guilty, they'll kill me._

"_Sometimes I wonder if you made it to Elysium, or if you went somewhere else. Well I hope you are having a good time."_

_She was about to stand up when she just stopped suddenly. Tears came gushing from her eyes. Her sobs were loud and echoed throughout the forest. Jason's hand reached out and then stopped as if someone swatted it away. Jason looked at his hand and realized it wasn't HIS hand. It was a little darker tan and had rough calluses. His sleeve probably used to be white, but now it was covered in dirt and plant like objects. Jason sat and watched as she cried. His heart clenched in pain. He wanted to comfort her badly. Luna soon wiped her face with a cloth she pulled from her pocket. She stood and stretched._

_"Well, I haven't cried like that in a long time! I must go now. I will visit again, my love."_

_After Luna was long gone, Jason, or whoever's body it was, walked out from the forest. He walked over and sat in front of the grave. He reached and grabbed the bouquet and examined it. The man chuckled._

_"Of course Luna would remember something like this. That girl was always so sentimental. Stupid girl shouldn't hold onto her feelings for me and just move on already."_

_Wait, Jason thought, this man is Percy?! How is this even possible? He supposedly died . . . does that mean he didn't? _

_Jason wanted to know more when the dream started to fade away. There were so many questions he wanted to be answered! _

* * *

Jason awoke with a jolt. Luna was standing next to him and staring with concerned.

"I am sorry to awake you, but your face looked uneasy."

Jason sat up slowly and Luna handed him a cold cup of water. He looked around and saw how she was dressed differently. She was wearing basketball shorts and a red sweatshirt. It surprised him to see her in semi-modern clothes.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well, I was about to take you guys on a tour around the place. You may come if you want to. You will need a bathing suit. At least that's what Percy and Leo told me it is called. They showed a picture of some to me and I think it is weird how girls show off such parts of their body to everyone so freely. It used to be that you could only do that with your betrothed, and if you did otherwise, then that was the ultimate sin and you were a whore."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You seem so against, so why are you wearing one?"

Luna surprisingly turned bright red. "Although I am against the change, I do not find it so bad. Back then, I thought it to be very sexist because men could do it. But now, I understand why they did it. Also, I am not doing because I absolutely want to. I am doing it so I know what to expect when I enter today's society."

Jason chuckled. "Sure."

Luna glared playfully. "I am!"

"I never said you weren't . . ." Jason whistled innocently and started looking around the room as if he took a sudden interest in the ceiling.

Luna giggled. "Alright Mr. Sarcasm, take it easy when you change and come down stairs."

Jason stood up as Luna walked out. His body was a little sore in some places, but it would probably be okay if he stretched his muscles. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He threw his dirty clothes on the ground and stepped into the shower. It seemed to release some of the tension his body was holding. He leaned against the wall and let the water spray all over his body. His thoughts ran to that dream he had. It was strange and confusing. He wanted to ask Luna if she knew he was alive, but what if it reopened old wounds. There were many different situations Jason could think of from asking the question, but only a few were good. A knock on the door made him jump.

"Stop taking your time Jason and hurry up!" Leo's voice called from outside the door.

Jason quickly washed himself and stepped outside of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried himself. When he went to dry his back, a large amount of pain shot from his shoulder. Jason angled himself in front of the body length mirror and looked at his back. There was a large purple bruise near his shoulder. He winced and walked out of the bathroom and threw on a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt. He walked down stairs and saw Percy, Leo, and Luna sitting in silence.

"Jeez, you guys look like you're in a good mood." Jason interrupted the silence, making Percy and Leo jump. Luna just looked up and stood.

"Alright, let us begin a tour of this cave." Luna walked out the front door.

When they walked out, the whole cavern they were in lit up with a glow. At first Jason thought it was coming from the house, but soon realized it was the water. They walked on stone until they reached the edge of the water, where the stone turned into grayish, white sand.

"How does the water glow like that?" Leo asked.

"On the bottom of floor, there is still sand, but in that sand are crystals that cause the water to emit this pretty glow. I personally think it reminds me of the moon."

Jason had to agree. Although the water was a clear blue color, the light it emitted gave of a silvery light. Luna began walking into the water. She turned a motioned them to follow. Although, from a certain angle or distance, the water looked like you couldn't see the floor of it. In actuality, it only came to the middle of his calf. They walked for a long time when the water started becoming.

"Stop for a second." Luna said. She walked to the right into a dark cave that lead off to the side. Fifteen minutes passed and she still wasn't back.

"Did she die or something?" Leo said.

"I doubt it." Jason said. Percy nodded in agreement. They sat there when suddenly a warm, golden light started coming out from the cave's entrance.

Luna soon appeared and she was holding a lantern. "This way guys."

They walked into the large mouth of the cave and saw the water ended at the entrance. It was a large stone tunnel. Jason glanced at the walls and saw claw marks on it. Then he noticed a rusty red color splattered on it as well. Jason turned his gaze away and saw Percy and Leo had noticed as well. Uneasy looks crossed all of their faces. They soon felt a large warm breeze blow through the tunnel. The lantern flickered and the flame gave way. It was extinguished and the tunnel became a sickening dark. Jason's stomach dropped. He felt around in his pocket and fiddled around for his coin. He always did it instinctively, then he'd remember he didn't have it any more.

"Do not worry guys. I can smell your uneasiness. Calm down, we are almost there."

She was right. In three minutes, they soon began seeing a silvery glow again. They emerged to see different small pools of water. Steam floated off of them. To the right was another tunnel, but it emitted a faint sunny light. Luna glanced over at and looked away like she was going to be sick.

"These are the hot springs. This is the main event of the day. They have a medicinal herb in it so it helps heal and calm you." Luna said and walked over to the edge of one and sat there. Jason thought about the bruise on his back and wondered if it would heal it. He took off his shirt and tried to show no emotion as pain shot through his back. Percy was behind him and winced when he saw the bruise.

"That has to hurt." Percy said.

"That looks disgustingly painful." Leo said with a disgusted face.

Luna looked over and her eyes widened when she saw it. Her eyes looked like they were full of a thousand different thoughts but she turned her face away when he glanced over at her.

"If you get in the water, it should heal." Luna said in a light voice.

Jason, Leo, and Percy sank into the warm water. They talked and laughed for a while. They completely forgot about anything. Percy soon looked around ad looked confused.

"Where's Luna?" He asked.

Jason looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Her sweatshirt and shorts were bundled in a pile where she was once sitting.

"Is she in the water?" Leo asked.

"No, I haven't seen her in a little bit." Percy said. They all climbed out and walked out to the tiny pool she was near. Percy dived in and sat down there for a minute. He resurfaced and looked at them.

"There's a tunnel that leads to another room. If you guys hold your breath, we could all make it there."

Leo and Jason took inhaled as much air as they could and dived down. It was a narrow tunnel close to the bottom of the deep pool that most people would never notice. They swam for about two minutes when Jason started losing air. He glanced at Leo and he didn't look too good. Jason could probably only last about fifteen more seconds. Percy glanced back and pointed forward. Percy started swimming faster and Jason could see the end of the tunnel. As Jason hit the end of the tunnel he floated up to the surface. HE took a deep breath and started coughing. Relief flooded his aching lungs. He looked around the room and saw what looked like a bar. A bunch of stools sat near the counter and a lot of beverages, alcoholic and non-alcoholic alike, sat on another counter behind it. They heard rummaging behind the counter. Luna stood up and looked over. Her face was flushed pink and she had a wine bottle and glass in her hands.

"Oh, it's the boys!" She said and giggled. She came from around the corner and saw she was wearing and purple ruffled bikini top with a bow on it and a string bikini bottom. "Ta-Da! Don't I look weird? Well I don't care! How'd you guys like to have a drink?"

They glanced at each and looked back at her. She was definitely drunk, or tipsy at the least. She stared at them and took a sip from her wine glass.

"How much have you had to drink Luna?" Percy asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a moment. "Well, the wine bottle was full when I opened it."

Luna leaned over the counter and got the wine bottle and threw it in the water. Percy grabbed it and examined it. There was barely an eighth of the bottle left.

"Are you kidding me?" Jason said.

"Now don't get your pants in a knot Mister! I am old enough to drink. I just look eighteen. Now, that is something I adore and hate. Now let me tell you . . ." Luna started rambling and mumbling to herself. She sat down and started looking frustrated as she continued to tell herself a story. Jason caught random words that were Latin and some that were Greek. Words like _hate_, _annoying, wolf, dagger, alone, _and _river_. She then shook her head and seemed to realize she was rambling.

She stood up and stared at them for a few seconds. She then jumped in and splashed them. She resurfaced right in front of them.

"I'm tired . . ." She mumbled sleepily and slipped into the water. Percy dived in and caught her as she sank to the bottom. She came up coughing up water.

Percy sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Take a deep breath and hold onto my back, we're going back through the tunnel."

Jealousy filled Jason. Of course it made sense as to why Luna would agree so easily to hanging on to Percy's back and why Percy would take her, but Jason couldn't realize why he was so jealous. Jason took a deep breath and dove after them as they went into the water. The way back seemed to be faster than the way in. When they resurfaced, Percy set Luna on the edge of the rim around the pool.

Leo got out and starting walking. He bent down to get his shirt when he noticed a tunnel that he hadn't seen before. He turned towards Luna and pointed at it. "What's in there?"

Jason glanced at Luna, and, for a quick second, a dark shadow crossed her face. It was gone fast and she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I don't go in there often, but, if you are curious, you may go check it out." Luna said in a monotone voice.

Leo walked to the entrance after throwing his shirt on. "Are you guys coming?" Leo asked.

Jason threw on his shirt and glanced back at Luna. She was just staring expressionlessly into the pool.

"Luna?" Jason asked unsurely.

She glanced up and smiled sadly. "I'll be there in a minute."

Jason reluctantly followed the other two. It was a very short tunnel. They were already outside under a minute of walking. They were in some forested place. The sun shone through the tall trees. The sounds of birds sounded in the distance. Jason saw a chipmunk and it seemed to take interest in them. It walked forward then bounced back like it hit a wall. It paused for a few seconds then followed after them. It seemed like it was walking on a line. Jason wondered for a second, but became distracted by Leo.

"Hey, I see a field ahead!" Leo started running ahead and Percy followed as well. Jason glanced back at the chipmunk, and then continued ahead after Leo and Percy. Jason wrestled through some brush and emerged into a huge opening. He was blinded for a few seconds due to the sun shining right into his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and blinked before looking around. Jason paused and had to look around again. He knew this place. It was that field. The field from his dreams. The field Perseus' grave was in. The one Luna held so many memories in. _No wonder she looked so disturbed, _Jason thought.

"Oh look at what I've found here." Someone purred to his right. The next thing he knew, a pretty woman stood in front of him. She wore a skin tight red dress and had short curly blonde hair. She kind of reminded him of him of Marilyn Monroe. She caressed his cheek and Jason's body went still. The only things he could do were blinking and breathing.

She sniffed the air around him and grinned mischievously. "You smell perfect, my prey. Now, this may hurt just a pinch."

The woman pulled her hand back and her nails grew disgustingly long and very sharp. Jason closed his eyes. He heard her arm go flying forward and a nasty sound of her stabbing something filled his ears, but he didn't feel any pain. Jason opened his eyes. Luna stood in front of him. Jason looked down and saw the woman's hand hanging out of the middle of her back. Blood gushed out of it and down her back.

"Matilda . . ." Luna growled.

The woman looked shocked and terrified. She pulled her hand out and wiped the blood off on her dress. Luna collapsed and started hyperventilating. Jason's body wasn't still anymore and he moved to grab Luna. She held up her hand. She slowly stood; causing more blood to come pouring out of the gaping hole in her chest.

"Get 'em . . . . . run. Secret passage . . . my room." Luna said before coughing up blood. Jason was about to protest when he saw a look in her eyes that him NOT to argue. He ran and grabbed Percy and Leo. He dragged them into the woods and navigated back to the entrance. He looked back and hesitated before going in the cave . . . . . .

* * *

*Footnotes Below the Author's Note.*

Hi there! Yeah... it's been a little while since I've updated and, well, I'M SO SORRRRRRRY. Well, I finally did it and I left you at a cliffhanger (it's a cliffhanger in my eyes anyways). Now you must wait another month or two until I update again. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I actually don't mean to take so long, it's just that I do actually have a life sometimes, and shit happens. Plus I am a big procrastinator and have ADD (or is it ADHD? No, I think it's ADD). Which doesn't help my situation at all. -.- Well, I hope to update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

-Mehbutterfly :3

P.S. If you have any questions, I don't mind if you PM me. If I don't get back to you soon, don't take it to heart. I enjoy that you are interested in my story, so THANK YOU. :D 3

* * *

FOOTNOTES:

1. Lamia - These are basically the vampires of Greek Mythology. It is said they preyed on children. (via Wikipedia [Yes, I use Wikipedia occasionally. And by occasionally, I mean all the time sadly -.-]) I think this was the boogeyman then.

2. Empousa - A vampiric demon with a leg of bronze and a hoofed foot of a donkey. Oftenly seduce men for blood. (via Wikipedia)

3. Kobaloi - Mischievous creatures that are fond of tricking or frightening humans. (via Wikipedia)


End file.
